Unexpected Changes (Part 3: Andre Gets Punched)
Andre Gets Punched is the third installment in the series Unexpected Changes. The previous installment was Unexpected Changes (Part 2) The pairings for this roleplay are Jandre and Bade romance, and Bendre friendship. Jade, Cat and Sikowitz '''were played by Lynn. '''Beck, Andre and Tori '''were played by Elly. Andre Gets Punched *Andre walks into the HA halls to see Beck & Jade making out in front of their lockers* '''Andre: Ew Jade:*Stops kissing and turns at Andre* What? Andre: Um...do you have to kiss Beck in front of my locker? Jade: *Surprised* Okay. Sorry.*Takes Beck's hand and looks at Andre surprised* Beck: Yeah, man, we shouldn't have to PDA in front of your musical locker *Beck moves him & Jade away so Andre can get to his locker* *Andre opens his locker* Jade: *whispers* What's his problem? I don't get it. Beck: *whispers* I have no idea, he normally doesn't have a problem Jade: I know. I will go talk to him.*Kisses Beck's cheek and goes at Andre*Uhmm, hi…For before….what happened? I mean you usually don't have a problem with this.*Feels uncomfortable* Andre: Sorry, I've just been going through some tough times *lies* Jade: Wanna talk about it? Andre: *eyes widen* Um...nah, I'm good Jade: Okay but if you wanna talk to someone about it I am here. Andre: Um....sure? *closes his locker and walks away* *Bell rings* *Jade & Beck get ready to go to class* *In class* *Andre constantly looks at Beck & Jade together* Jade: *Looks at Andre sometimes then looks away immediately* Beck: *mouths to Jade* What are you doing? Jade: Nothing! Why!? *The whole class looks at her weirdly* Jade: What do you want?*To the whole class* Andre: Um...you said 'nothing! Why?!' in front of the class... Jade: Err Beck asked me something and I answered. This is none of your job! Jade:*Glares at Andre* *Andre quickly looks back to Sikowitz* Jade: Okay you are late again Sikowitz! Sikowitz: Sorry, I got caught up at the........supermarket? Jade: Whatever. Let's just do an improv or something.*Mad* Sikowitz: Okay....our group leader today is......Andre *points to Andre* Please choose four other actors Andre: Okay *walks up to the stage* Tori, Cat, Beck & Jade Jade, Cat and Tori: *Go on stage* *Beck follows them* Andre: Um...Beck! I don't like your wife Beck: Well, I don't like your brother, either....Jason! Jade: I hate all of you. Cat: I need a tissue.*Giggles* Andre: Penelope *walks over to Jade*, I love you. But you're with Beck Beck: O_O Jade:*Wide eyed* Okay Jason? Andre: I had a crush on you once, but my best friend, Jake talked me out of it. Tori:*Looks away awkwardly* Beck: Hey, what are you saying Jason? You had a crush, *mad* on my wife?! Jade:*Raises eyebrow* Andre: *gulps* Yeah? Beck: I thought we were friends! I thought I could depend on you. GO eat a rag Jade: Calm down boys. Beck: No, I won't, Penny. He said he had a CRUSH on you and is in LOVE with you Andre: Well, it's the truth! *walks over to Jade and tries to kiss her* Jade:*Shocked* Beck: THAT'S IT! *swings a fist at Andre, but misses* Tori:*Shocked* Cat:*Covers eyes with hands*I am under my bed...I am under my bed... Jade:*Still shocked**Tries to breathe* Andre: Jade? Jade:*Looks at Andre*Y-Yeah? Andre: I lo- Sikowitz: And scene! That was fantastic *claps hands* Jade: *Still tries to breathe*Th-thanks? *Beck bows while Andre tries to smile* Jade: Okay this is too much for today.*Runs out of classroom* *Beck runs after her but Andre stops him* Andre: I got this one Jade:*At janitor’s closet thinking* *Andre opens the closet door and smiles* Jade: Uhmm hey. Andre: Listen Jade, I'm sorry Jade: For which of all you have done there? For the kiss, for the fight with Beck for what? Andre: For dropping that on you so abruptly Jade: Andre...I don't know if we can be friends anymore...if the crush thing was real then we can't. Andre: *sighs* It was real *Beck listens to them through the door* Jade:*Wide eyed* When did this happened? Andre: When we wrote the song together.....I--I---was kind of---in love....with you Jade:*Dizzy and shocked* Err o-okay? Andre: I'm sorry *looks into Jade's eyes deeply* Jade:*looks at Andre and feels freaked out* Andre: Shhh... *pulls Jade's hair out of her face* Jade: Andre i-it's Beck. I-If he learn this h-he will g-get mad and..*Looks at Andre* Andre: Now's not the time for speaking *leans* Jade:*Leans in too* *Andre leans in further and their lips collide* Jade:*Kisses Andre* *They kiss for nine seconds before Beck comes storming in* Beck: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?! Jade:*Stops kissing**Wide eyed* Andre: *stands up and puts his hands up in defence* I'm sorry, man Beck; No, it's too late for sorry *picks up a mop* Jade:*Shocked from the whole situation* *Andre picks up a mop* *Beck tries to hit Andre, but he blocks it with his mop* Jade: This is too much...*Faints* *Andre and Beck both rush over to Jade, making sure she's okay* Beck: See what you did? Andre: Me?! You're the one who had to get violent with cleaning products Jade:*Opens eyes slightly* Huh? Beck: J-Jade? Jade: Y-Yeah?? Andre: What's the last thing you remember? Jade; I came here after the improv. Why? Should I remember anything else? Beck: *glares at Andre* Andre: No, there's nothing Jade: *Doesn't believe but doesn't say anything* My head hurts. Anyway let's just go back.*Sighs and looks at Andre suspiciously* *Beck and Andre nod and help Jade up* Jade: *Walks in front of them* *Beck pushes Andre buy his shoulders back into the closet* Andre: Dude, not cool Jade: *Doesn't understand so keeps on walking* Andre: Well, you didn't have to assault me with a mop Jade: *Sees they are missing* *Looks around* Beck: Okay, then, I'll assault you with my fist *Andre's eyes widen. Beck swings his fist at Andre, but he ducks out of the way* Jade: *Searches for them**Finds them* What...are you doing here..? Beck: Stay out of this, honey! *swings another fist at Andre, but missing. Andre tries to punch Beck, but Beck dodges* Jade: Hey! Why is this happening!? Stop it!*Get's in front of Beck* Andre: With all due respect, Jade. This is none of your business *swings at Beck again* Jade: Andre, you are attacking my boyfriend! How is this not my business!? Beck: Sweetie, sweetie *rubs her shoulders* I'll tell you about it later Jade: Okay.*Leaves mad* Andre: You're gonna just let her leave like that? Dude, she's your girlfriend. Beck: Well, she's Jade. Andre: And the Jade I know would get offended by that. She deserves to know Beck: *sighs* You're right. I'm sorry, man *hugs Andre* *in the hallway* Jade: *Sits mad at Beck and Andre* *Beck and Andre walk up to Jade* Jade: Oh now the whole secret thing is over?*Sarcastic* Beck: Come to The Silver Streak tonight and we'll tell you, alright? Jade :Okay.*Still mad* *back in class* Jade:*Sits at chair next to Beck but sometimes looks at Andre too* *Beck plays with Jade's hands throughout the class* Jade:*Thinks she missed something before she fainted* *Tries to remember* Beck: *mouths to Andre* I think she knows Andre: *mouths back to Beck* Dang Jade: *Looks at Andre then at Beck wide eyed* Err I have go! *Runs off* *Beck lets her leave, knowing she'll come back around* Jade:*Skips all classes and just sits in the janitor’s closet* *Neither Beck nor Andre tries to find her, assuming she goes to Beck's afterwards* Jade:*Doesn't go to Beck's just sits out at a park still shocked* *Andre and Beck start to get worried when she doesn't come before nine* *They both go out, trying to find her when she doesn't answer her phone* Jade:*Thinks if what she did was right* *Beck and Andre go to the park, and she Jade sitting underneath a tree, frowning* Jade:*Looks at them then stands up and starts walking away* *Beck & Andre chase after her, catching up* Beck: Jade! Jade:*Neither talks nor looks at Beck and Andre* Andre: Jade! Just stop! Jade:*Glares at Andre but still doesn't talk* Beck: We have to talk some time Jade: Talk alone Andre: Jade? I guess you know... Jade: You “guess”? Andre: Well, I wouldn't "know" considering the fact you're avoiding us Jade: Okay let's talk then. Beck: *quickly* *sighs* Andre had a crush on you and you two kissed in the closet and I got real angry and assaulted him with a mop Jade: *Looks at Beck* I kissed back? Andre: Yes, Jade. You did Jade: You are lying! *Doesn't believe it* I just remember we were about to kiss! H-How could I kiss back? Beck: *frowns* It's true *kisses her head* Jade:*Covers face with hands* Y-You are lying! Both of you! Beck: It's true. But, I still love you Jade:*Looks at Andre then at Beck* I love you too... Andre: J-Jade? Jade: *Looks at Andre*Y-Yeah? Andre: I love-d you Jade: *Wide eyed* Y-you w-what? Andre: I loved you Jade: When d-did this start? Andr'''e: It doesn't matter now. I've moved on. You & Beck are made for each other *smiles at Beck*’ '''Jade: *Likes the fact they are cool but thinks how would it be if she and Andre were a couple* Mhm? Andre: Maybe there's a chance for us *Beck glares at him* Andre: But it's not now Jade: Uhhh o-okay? *Looks at Beck and Andre* *Andre looks at Beck and Beck nods* Andre: I need you to understand this. I'm no Beck. I'm not perfect for you. But I can give you this *kisses her gently on the cheek* Jade:*Holds cheek and smiles and blushes for first time* Andre: You two have fun *walks away smiling* Jade:*Looks at Beck then looks down* Beck: *lifts her chin up and kisses her* You're mine *smiles* Jade: *Kisses back* *Smiles* *As Andre walks away, he smiles, happy he told her*